1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to typewriters with text memory, and more particularly to means and/or methods of resetting of margin position and tab position in the typewriter when text creation work using a text memory is stopped and then started again.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art that a typewriter may have a text memory and a text can be stored in that text memory. In such a typewriter, it often occurs that ordinary typewriting work must be performed while the text is being created, using the text memory or that a power source must be interrupted and hence the text creation must be stopped. Setting of margin position or tab position in ordinary typewriting work may be performed at positions different from that at the stopped state of the text creation. When the power source is interrupted and then turned on again, the margin position or tab position is usually set to a prescribed position automatically, and the prescribed position is not necessarily coincident with the margin position or tab position at the stopped position.
Consequently, in the prior art, when text creation is stopped and then started again, the margin position or tab position must be reset to that at the stopped position. This resetting procedure is time consuming and inefficient.